Πανεπιστήμια Τέξας
Πανεπιστήμια του Τέξας Universities in Texas thumb|250px|Τυπικό [[ΗΠΑ|Αμερικανικό Πανεπιστήμιο .]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος Πανεπιστημίων. Κατάλογος Κρατικά Πανεπιστήμια Πολιτειακά Πανεπιστήμια *Texas A&M International University *Texas A&M University (system's flagship) **Texas A&M University at Galveston *Texas A&M University–Commerce *Texas A&M University–Corpus Christi *Texas A&M University System Health Science Center *Texas A&M University–Kingsville *Prairie View A&M University *Tarleton State University *Texas A&M University–Texarkana *West Texas A&M University Texas State University System *Lamar University *Lamar Institute of Technology *Lamar State College-Orange *Lamar State College-Port Arthur *Sam Houston State University *Sul Ross State University *Texas State University–San Marcos (system's flagship) Texas Tech University System *Angelo State University *Texas Tech University (system's flagship) *Texas Tech University Health Sciences Center University of Houston System *University of Houston (system's flagship) *University of Houston–Clear Lake *University of Houston–Downtown *University of Houston–Victoria University of North Texas System *University of North Texas (system's flagship) *University of North Texas Health Science Center University of Texas System *University of Texas at Arlington *University of Texas at Austin (system's flagship) *University of Texas at Brownsville and Texas Southmost College *University of Texas at Dallas *University of Texas at El Paso *University of Texas–Pan American *University of Texas of the Permian Basin *University of Texas at San Antonio *University of Texas at Tyler *University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston *University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio **University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio -Laredo Campus *University of Texas Health Center at Tyler *University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center *University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston *University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas Ανεξάρτητα Κρατικά Πανεπιστήμια *Midwestern State University *Stephen F. Austin State University *Texas Southern University *Texas Woman's University Ιδιωτικά Πανεπιστήμια *Abilene Christian University *Amberton University *Arlington Baptist College *Bay Ridge Christian College *Baylor University *Christ For The Nations Institute *College of Saint Thomas More *Concordia University *Dallas Christian College *East Texas Baptist University *Graduate Institute of Applied Linguistics *Hardin-Simmons University *Houston Baptist University *Howard Payne University *Huston-Tillotson University *Jarvis Christian College *LeTourneau University *Lubbock Christian University *Northwood University *Our Lady of the Lake University *Rice University *St. Edward's University *Saint Mary's University of San Antonio *Southern Methodist University *Southwestern Adventist University *Southwestern Assemblies of God University *Southwestern Christian College *Texas Baptist College *Texas Christian University *Texas College *Texas Lutheran University *Texas Wesleyan University *Trinity University *University of Mary Hardin-Baylor *University of St. Thomas *University of the Incarnate Word *Wayland Baptist University *Western Texas College *Wiley College Πανεπιστήμια Καλών Τεχνών *Austin College *Dallas Baptist University *University of Dallas *McMurry University *Paul Quinn College *Schreiner University *Southwestern University Κεδοσκοπικά Πανεπιστήμια *Argosy University *The Art Institutes *DeVry University *Hallmark Institute *ITT Technical Institute *Lincoln Tech *Southeastern Career Institute *University of Phoenix *Wade College *Westwood College Of Technology, **Dallas, TX **Fort Worth, TX **Houston, TX Ιδιωτικά Τεχνολογικά Πανεπιστήμια Texas State Technical College System *Texas State Technical College-Harlingen *Texas State Technical College-Marshall *Texas State Technical College-Waco *Texas State Technical College-Sweetwater Κοινοτικά Πανεπιστήμια *Alamo Community College District **Northeast Lakeview College **Northwest Vista College **Palo Alto College **St. Philip's College **San Antonio College *Amarillo College *Alvin Community College *Angelina College *Austin Community College **Pinnacle Campus ** Eastview Campus ** Northridge Campus ** Cypress Creek Campus ** Rio Grande Campus ** Riverside Campus ** South Austin Campus *Belhaven College *Blinn College ** Brenham (Blinn College) ** Bryan (Blinn College) ** Schulenburg (Blinn College) ** Sealy (Blinn College) *Brazosport College *Central Texas College *Cisco Junior College *Clarendon College *Coastal Bend College *College of the Mainland *Collin County Community College District ** Collin College@ALLEN ** Central Park Campus ** Courtyard Center ** Higher Education Center at Rockwall ** Preston Ridge Campus ** Spring Creek Campus ** Higher Education Center McKinney ** Farmersville *Dallas County Community College District **Brookhaven College **Cedar Valley College **Eastfield College **El Centro College **Mountain View College **North Lake College **Richland College *Del Mar College *El Paso Community College ** Mission del Paso Campus ** Northwest Campus ** Rio Grande Campus ** Transmountain Campus ** Valle Verde Campus ** Occupational Opportunity Center for the Homeless ** One Stop Business Resource Center of the Greater El Paso Chamber of Commerce *Frank Phillips College *Galveston College *Grayson County College *Hill College *Houston Community College ** Central College ** Coleman College of Health Sciences ** Northeast College ** Northwest College ** Southeast College ** Southwest College *Howard College *Kilgore College *Laredo Community College **Laredo Community College South Campus *Lee College *Lon Morris College *Lone Star College System **Lone Star College-CyFair **Lone Star College-Kingwood **Lone Star College-Montgomery **Lone Star College-North Harris **Lone Star College-Tomball *McLennan Community College *Midland College *Navarro College *North Central Texas College *Northeast Texas Community College *Odessa College *Panola College *Paris Junior College *Ranger College *Remington College *San Jacinto College *South Plains College *South Texas College *Southwest Texas Junior College *Tarrant County College District *Temple College *Texarkana College *Trinity Valley Community College *Tyler Junior College *Vernon College *Victoria College, Texas *Weatherford College *Wharton County Junior College Νομικά Πανεπιστήμια *Baylor Law School *St. Mary's University School of Law *South Texas College of Law *Southern Methodist University Dedman School of Law *Texas Wesleyan University School of Law *Thurgood Marshall School of Law *Texas Tech University School of Law *University of Houston Law Center *University of Texas School of Law Ιατρικά Πανεπιστήμια *Baylor College of Medicine (not related to Baylor University) *Baylor College of Dentistry *Parker College *Texas A&M University System Health Science Center **Baylor College of Dentistry (Not related to Baylor College of Medicine or Baylor University) **Texas A&M Health Science Center College of Medicine **Texas A&M Health Science Center Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences **Institute of Biosciences and Technology **Texas A&M Health Science Center Irma Lerma Rangel College of Pharmacy **Texas A&M Health Science Center School of Rural Public Health **Texas A&M Health Science Center Coastal Bend Health Education Center **Texas A&M Health Science Center South Texas Center *Texas Tech University Health Sciences Center ** Lubbock ** Abilene ** Amarillo ** El Paso ** Odessa *University of Houston College of Pharmacy *University of North Texas Health Science Center ** Texas College of Osteopathic Medicine ** Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences ** School of Public Health ** Physician Assistant Studies Program *University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston *University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston *University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio *University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πανεπιστήμιο *ΗΠΑ *Τέξας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *universities in Texas *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *